


i wanna have a dog with you (maybe someday a baby too)

by grimmauld



Series: camp nano april 2020 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, its entirely fluff, oh no i found a baby in the alley, shes mine now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: There was a baby in the alley. Matt could hear them crying, they were distressed. No one was going to help. He sat on the roof and listened for as long as he could stomach. And then he did what he had to do.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: camp nano april 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	i wanna have a dog with you (maybe someday a baby too)

**Author's Note:**

> title from dog by nataly dawn

There was a baby in the alley. Matt could hear them crying, they were distressed. No one was going to help. He sat on the roof and listened for as long as he could stomach. And then he did what he had to do.

He scrambled down the fire escape and shuffled as quickly and quietly as he could over to the child. They were lying on a few cardboard boxes, a threadbare blanket wrapped around them. He picked them up, the crying slowed, and he listened. The heartbeat was quick, afraid, and they felt small, malnourished. Female, probably, judging by the weight, though it was harder to tell because of malnourishment. Matt didn’t think twice; he wrapped her in the blanket and held her as gently as he could before taking off, through the backstreets, to Foggy’s apartment.

The child was distressed, not enjoying the running, but Matt had no other option. He reached Foggy’s apartment quickly and with relative ease. He buzzed desperately. Foggy’s groggy, sleep-riddled voice crackled over the line after a few minutes, Matt relaxed minutely.

“Matty? What’s going on? Forget your key? Are you hurt!?” As Foggy woke up, his tone became more and more frantic.

“Don’t have the hands for a key, right now. They’re full—not missing.” Obvious, but Foggy still had the tendency to worry.

He heard Foggy sigh over the line, and then the electronic whir of the gates opening. He carefully readjusted the child, and slowly made his way up to Foggy’s apartment.

Matt climbed the stairs and, with practiced ease, located the correct door. The baby was silent, having fallen asleep. It seemed she was comforted by Matt’s presence.

“Matt- Is that a literal and alive baby?” Foggy stopped short. Matt nodded.

“Found her in an alleyway, abandoned. She’d probably been there for hours. I couldn’t just leave her.”

Foggy nodded. He pulled Matt and the baby inside. Matt leaned down and kissed Foggy’s cheek lightly.

“Does she have a name?”

Matt hadn’t even thought of that.

“Right. Let me take her, you go shower, get changed.”

Matt had forgotten he was still in his daredevil suit. He faltered for a second before handing her to Foggy. She cooed.

The shower was like a breath of fresh air. He rinsed the grime from his skin and ran through the evening's events in his head.

Robbery, armed. Man and woman arguing, escalating. Baby crying. Baby crying. Baby crying. Alleyway. Baby. Foggy.

When he had changed, he paced up and down trying to calm himself before finally making his way back to Foggy. And the baby.

“I’m thinking Lilith.”

"For what?"

"Her name, obviously," Foggy said, feigning innocence.

Matt was silent for a moment. “You’re kidding, right?”

“She needs a name! We can’t just call her ‘the child’.”

“Yeah, but  _ Lilith _ . Like the demon. One might say, the  _ devil _ . Bit on the nose is it not?”

“Well, I was also thinking Diggory for the middle name.”

Matt didn’t quite understand that one. “You’re going to have to explain what that one means.”

Matt felt the heat rise on Foggy’s cheeks—embarrassed, but not enough to care—“I got really into Harry Potter. It means ‘ _ lost one’ _ .”

“Foggy!”

“What?”

Matt sighed, but couldn’t keep the slight grin off his face. Lilith Diggory Nelson-Murdock. He could get used to the sound of that. He could already see her growing, her first steps, her first word. His heart melted at the imaginary sound of her feet pitter-pattering to meet him after work. But- His sweet reverie was shattered when he remembered. She’s not theirs.

“Foggy,” He started, soft, sympathetic. His own heart was breaking, “we can’t get attached.”

“Too late. We’re going to look over everything we can so that we can keep her. She has to be ours, Matt.”

Matt smiled, small, shaky. They’d try. He didn’t have much hope. There were so many things that stood in their way. They were in a homosexual relationship. They weren’t married, they didn’t live together. They were barely even old enough, sure 27 is firmly an adult, but for an unmarried couple looking to adopt it seemed unlikely. Good news was they’d have the best two lawyers in Hell’s Kitchen. Foggy was enamoured by her, and more than that, he was determined.

“We’ll figure it out, Fog. She’ll be ours.”

Foggy nodded, looking hopeful and heartbroken at the same time. Not that Matt could tell. He spun around and faced into his living room area.

“Step one should be getting her to a doctor, but because she’s not ours yet that’s probably a bad idea. Would Claire be any help?” Foggy muttered mostly to himself, but he knew Matt could hear him.

Matt shrugged, “Worth a try?”

Claire answered on the first ring. “Scale of one to ten, what’s your damage?”

“I have a baby.”

Silence.

“You have a what?”

“A baby. I found her. How qualified are you to make sure she’s okay?”

“I’ll do my best?” She said, dragging out the vowel of the first word, confused.

“Great. My place, as soon as you can. And thanks, Claire.”

He hung up.

“You take her, I’m going to call Karen and rope her into going to IKEA with me.” Foggy said when the call disconnected.

Matt nodded. He was glad Foggy was the one explaining it to Karen.

-

“Foggy. What?” Karen said, voice bordering on hysterical disbelief.

“Matt and I found a baby. We named her Lilith. She wasn’t even left with the courtesy of a name, so we gave her one.”

Karen snorted, “Of course you named her Lilith, though.”

Foggy grinned even though she couldn’t see, “IKEA?”

“Yeah alright, dumb ass, let’s go get some supplies. Meet you there in ten.”

-

Foggy and Karen barged into the apartment, arms laden with heavy boxes. Claire paused her movements, glancing at them before quickly getting back to work. Matt continued bustling around in the kitchen, just as familiar with it as he was his own place.

“We got supplies, Matt,” Foggy called.

Matt called back a noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t come out to help bring things in.

It was a hot day, and putting the furniture together in the small apartment didn’t help. By three in the afternoon, Foggy, Karen, Matt and Claire (who they managed to rope in) were all sweating. They had taken turns building, reorganising and watching Lily for the past four hours. It was a good system. Foggy’s bedroom now had the brand new crib and changing table in it, and there was a small chest of drawers just outside the room that could be filled with clothes for her. They still needed to buy some. Lily was sitting in the playpen Foggy had bought, banging a block against the ground with a giggle. Karen and Foggy high-fived.

“I better get going,” Claire said after a moment of silence. Matt stood to show her to the door.

“Thanks for all your help, Claire, seriously. It would have been impossible without you. Just knowing she’s healthy. Knowing an estimate for how old she is. It’s been a great help.”

“Of course, Matt. Your next step is fighting for her. I’ll leave that to you. And to Foggy.”

Karen left soon after Claire did, after firmly stating her place as Auntie Karen. Foggy turned to look at Matt, Lily cuddled in his arms.

“What was the verdict from Claire.”

“She’s not a pediatrician, but from what she did know, Lily’s perfectly healthy and normal. About 6 months old, at the latest. A normal, happy kid. She wasn’t abused, thankfully, just,” he paused, “not wanted. We’re no closer to finding out who did this to her.”

Foggy smiled sadly, resting his head on Matt’s shoulder. 

-

“Maybe we should move in together? To make a better case, that is,” Matt said, nervous.

He needn’t have been unsure, though, as Foggy immediately agreed. It wasn’t difficult for them to transition into living together again. They began by slowly packing Matt’s essential things to move to Foggy’s that day. The rest could wait until his lease ran out. Matt had been sleeping at Foggy’s every day anyway, to be closer with Lilith.

Foggy loved having Matt around, obviously, they  _ were  _ best friends after all, but, like in college, he was finding it more and more difficult to mask his feelings for him. His nerves were barely hanging on now that he knew about the vigilante, running-around-in-spandex part of Matt’s life, adding Lily into the equation sure didn’t help.

He wouldn’t give her up for the world, though. They were working on formally adopting her, still. Whenever they had a spare moment from whatever other case they were working on, they were researching and planning everything they would need to take her to court.

Foggy was raising a baby with his best friend, living with him, too,  _ and  _ owning a business with him, all while keeping his ever-growing feelings secret.

“I deserve a damn medal,” he mumbled to himself as he got Lily situated in her high chair. Her dark hair was beginning to grow in little ringlets.

“Alright, Bug, what do we feel like? Peas and gravy, or chicken and carrots?”

“Peas and gravy sounds good,” a voice in the doorway said.

Foggy laughed, turning to Matt, “you’re welcome to eat whatever she doesn’t finish, but I can’t promise it’ll be texturally appetizing.”

Matt grinned back at him, walking over to Lily’s high chair and pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. She gurgled happily. As if without thinking, Matt leaned down and kissed Foggy’s forehead too.

Foggy froze, spoon halfway out of the jar of baby food. Matt froze for a second before ignoring the situation entirely and walking down the hall to the bathroom. Foggy didn’t move until he heard the shower turn on and Lilith’s confused coos.

He shook his head, and brought the spoon to her mouth.

-

By the time Matt was out of the shower Foggy had fed, burped and put Lilith down for her afternoon nap. 

He was sitting on the couch when Matt finally reemerged.

“Are we going to talk about-”

“Platonic kisses?” Matt said, sounding entirely unsure of himself.

“Sure, buddy, sure. Have a seat,” Foggy replied, patting the couch cushion next to him. Matt sat.

“Look. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I know I overstepped all sorts of boundaries.”

“Matt, listen to my heart. I did not mind the kiss. I would not mind future kisses. I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me somewhere else, or not at all. I am okay with bridging the gap between platonic and romantic. What does my heart say.”

“Truth. I mean, I thought you liked me in college but- it- your heart doesn’t speed up anymore.”

“Matthew I am almost thirty years old. If my heart were still pounding like a teenager every time I saw you I would probably die of a heart attack. I’m in love with you, dumb ass, I have been and I will be.”

Matt smiled, tentative, “okay. Can I kiss you, properly this time?”

Foggy nodded, “please.”

And so he did. And then Lilith began to cry from the other room.

“I’ll get her,” Matt said. 

Foggy just smiled. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic feels unfinished but i don't have the mental energy to write more lmao sorry
> 
> comments and kudos are loved and appreciated


End file.
